


The truth

by HoshiNoNe



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiNoNe/pseuds/HoshiNoNe
Summary: Queliot week 2019, challenge 1: Fake dating/marriageThe night before their wedding, Quentin and Arielle talk about a lie that isn’t a lie anymore.





	The truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work in the TM fandom and I’m really nervous about it (>_<) I’m not fluid in english so I apologise for all my mistakes, and for making it so fluffy - I’m just incapable of writing it any other way haha :> Anyways, I hope you like it~

It’s way past midnight and Quentin is seated on the edge of the mosaic, admiring the moon. He’s wide-awake, unable to sleep or even rest in his bed - how could he, when today was the day he’d marry one of the people he loved most?

The sound of light footsteps in the grass distracts him from his thoughts and he meets Arielle’s eyes as she takes a seat next to him.

“We’re not supposed to see each other before we’re wed, but I’m glad you’re here.” His comment makes Arielle laugh.

“The traditions from your world sure are strange.” She snuggles close to her soon-to-be husband, making him put an arm around her, and together they share the nightly silence for a while as they look up at the sky.

Quentin feels it more than he sees the tell-tale signs of Arielle worrying, and when she opens her mouth he realises that she’s taken notice of his brooding - and what’s causing it.

“Why did you lie to me that day?” The words are spoken quietly, but they carry a heavy load, and although she isn’t very specific Quentin knows exactly what she’s referring to.

After Arielle left Lunk she had shown a growing interest in Quentin - an interest that hadn’t been unrequited, but he had been very insecure whenever she tried to kiss him, making her wonder where they were standing. When she asked about it he had told her that he was already married to Eliot, which the taller man was quick to deny and after talking to Quentin by the mosaic the words were taken back. Arielle didn’t really mind or fully understand the situation, but it hadn’t really left her thoughts either, and now was probably as good as any time to talk about it.

After all, they were to be married in a couple of hours and Quentin wanted to start it off in a good way.

“It was stupid of me to say that, since I forgot that you have a different view on marriage here, and I did love you but I also wanted to repay Eliot for all the time he’d lied to avoid complications… he told pretty much everyone that we were married, which I didn’t really mind, but Eliot’s pretty popular here and still he never allowed himself to delve into a relationship and it felt so unfair that I should get that if he didn’t…”

He sighed, bottled up frustrations slowly emerging to the surface.

“He also used it as a reason for prying strangers off my back, with or without my consent. I guess he noticed my discomfort at their advances, but he never realised that it didn’t have to do with the fact that they were men - they just weren’t Eliot. Perhaps us beginning to spend the night together changed that - also this was before I started courting you - but I’m still not sure.”

“So in a way, it never was a lie?” Arielle’s voice holds no trace of envy, and Quentin takes a moment to truly look at her and appreciate her. He takes it all in: the white gown that covers her slim but strong body, protecting her from the chilliness of the night. The slightly unkept braid of sun-kissed hair, framing her beautiful face. Her brown eyes that reflects the moonlight and shows so much understanding that he almost gets teary-eyed. Arielle truly is an amazing person and Quentin still can’t grasp that she will become his wife today.

If only things were as easy with Eliot…

“There’s always been something between us,” he finally tells her, “and after coming here and spending all this time together we’ve grown even closer, but since we never talk about it I guess it’s hard to even imagine us having anything but a fake marriage.”

“But you love him?

“I do.”

Admitting the truth to her makes his heart feel a little lighter, and Arielle lays her head on his shoulder. “I understand that it must be difficult for you, and I won’t intervene in any way - just know that I never once thought those words were anything but true. You two look wonderful together and I hope the day when you’ll stop lying will come around soon.”

Quentin turns her face up to kiss her and he puts all the gratitude and love he can muster into it. She returns it at first, but soon draws back and her smiling lips and laughing eyes makes Quentin smile as well.

“Let’s save the rest for our wedding night, okay?”

Quentin nods at that and allows her to pull him up and into their house where Eliot is still sleeping - unaware of the lie that, at least to Quentin and Arielle, no longer is a lie.


End file.
